Chapter 388
The New Gyoku Hou Unit is the 388th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary The Gyoku Hou Unit was making explosive progress. The current Gyoku Hou Unit boasted a level of strength that was unthinkable for a 5,000 Man Unit. It was revealed there were three reasons for why they had grown so strong. The first being growth of Ou Hon himself. The second was how well trained the unit as a whole had become. Lastly because of the existence of 1000-man Commander Kan Jou, a member of the Ou Sen Army who had been assigned to the Gyoku Hou Unit half a year ago. Kan Jou was placed in charge of the Gyoku Hou's right wing. The right wing, had quickly returned after clearing out the enemies in the southern forest. It was stated by a soldier that it still looked as if Kan Jou had not shown his full strength. No one actually knew why this 1000 Man Unit was assigned to the Gyoku Hou Unit. Ban You revealed that he had asked him, however he always evaded the question. He then said, he might had been a shady sort of character who they couldn't fully trust. But there was no doubt that at the very least, his strength was something they could rely on. In contrast to the Hi Shin Unit that had stumbled on only the first step, the Gyoku Hou Unit were able to smash through the enemy front line troops on the very first day, coming out virtually unscathed. Following that, on the second day, they had even managed to defeat the enemy reserve army's first wave. At the Wei Army Main Head Quarters, Go Hou Mei was informed that the Gyoku Hou Unit had broken through their northern defense lines and had already engaged their reserves in combat. Go Hou Mei informed this advisers there was not a single reason for them to be worried. The whole purpose of the formation they had taken up was so that no matter what direction the enemy struck them from, one of their reserve armies would always be able to intercept them. It was only after the enemy had managed to break through their first line of defense and come into their formation that their battle truly began. Furthermore, the region the Gyoku Hou Unit attacked was under the command, of a man who possessed both military knowledge and martial valor, Shi Haku of the Wei Fire Dragons. Go Hou Mei told them it was only a matter of time before the Gyoku Hou Unit was ground into dust. Meanwhile on the Gyoku Hou's side, Koku Kin mocked the Wei's defenses. And how it didn't seem like there was any sign of Shi Haku. Ban You told him not to get complacent. If the fire dragons were present, then the second day wouldn't go as easily. They then received a report that signs of dust being kicked up near the forests to their left. Ban You then noticed it was a battalion of the Wei army's vaunted armored war chariots. They were heading for the Gyoku Hou's left wing. Ou Hon had 800 cavalry follow him, target their rear. Ban You had the rest of them take up defensive formations around the infantry and hold position. Inside the armored chariot battalion a soldier noticed how the Gyoku Hou's centre cavalry were making their way around to them. He revealed that they had fallen right for their trap. Wei cavalry were heading straight for the infantry they just left behind. Ou Hon realized the chariots were just a decoy. Ban You noticed the the flag of the Wei fire dragons. While attacking the Gyoku Hou's centre, a Wei soldier recounted how the Gyoku Hou's centre didn't even noticed that they had been struck. And far from growing rusty in the last decade, Shi Haku actually surpassed his form from the old days. Another soldier stated that the power of hatred would have that much of an effect. He was told not to mention any words that might remind Shi Haku of what happened fourteen years ago. Shi Haku was then informed there was another group of enemy cavalry circling around to their rear. Characters in Order of Appearence *Ou Hon *Kan Jou *Ban You *Go Hou Mei *Shi Haku *Koku Kin Trivia *Ou Sen transferred Kan Jou, into to Gyoku Hou Unit, half a year ago. *Kan Jou is a 1000-man commander in the Gyoku Hou Unit. *Gyoku Hou Unit is attacked by Wei Fire Dragon Shi Haku. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters